A self-contained ice machine with dispenser provides a convenient source of ice (and typically water) for dispensing into cups or serving containers. These machines are commonly used in healthcare facilities to serve ice and water to patients.
Sanitation of the ice producing evaporator, ice storage bin, and dispensing mechanism typically requires manual application of a sanitizing solution to these components. Since all of the ice must be emptied from the bin and partial disassembly of the machine is required to access the interior of the bin, the frequency of sanitation is often on the order of weeks or months. Microorganisms can be introduced into the storage bin through gaps in the joints of the bin, the dispensing outlet, and through the ice produced by the evaporator, causing loss of sanitation during the periods between sanitizing.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method of cleaning an ice storage and dispenser equipment without disassembly.